Aftermath
by Kyashidie
Summary: The untold story of SAINW. Does Donatello ever tell the rest of them where he was sent? We know he kinda freaked out when he saw Mike & Raph, but what about Leo & Master Splinter. Do they ever find out or will Don just keep acting weirder and weirder?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Thank you all who viewed my first story _Just machines, or a brother too? _I hoped you liked it! So this story is the untold story SANINW of Donatello. Takes place after the episode Real World part 2 when the turtles and Splinter come back and Casey finds them. We know Donnie hugged Mikey and Raph when he saw them when they came back, but what about Leo and Master Splinter? Does Don ever tell them where he went? I think they should have elaborated on that because I think that Donnie would have some issues coming back from seeing his future like that and his brothers. And if Leo gets half a season to be mad at everything just because he thought he failed his family I thought Don should have some screen time too. So that is where this story was made! **

**P.S. First multi chapter fic :) i hope you like it. **

**Alright long authors note over**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT**

* * *

"Where the heck did you guys go? I've been searchin' for you for at least 10 minutes. You guys been goofin' on me? Is this some kind of game like hide n' seek or something?" Casey asked as soon as the turtles appeared from their journey.

"Yeah, something like that" Raph responded while him and Leo are smiling

"Let's just say that…its good to be home" Leo said while looking at Raphael

Donatello sighed thanking they are home at last in _their _dimension and not that other one. He looked around the room, Raph, Leo, and Casey talking with Mikey near by. But him he wasn't part of the conversation, no, he was off to the side thinking about what just happened with him returning from the horrible future and seeing his younger and his immediate older brother. He decided he was standing in this spot to long so he quietly walked out of the room and walked into his bedroom without know his brothers and Casey were watching.

"Wow what's up with Donnie?" Casey asked looking at the other 3 turtles

"I don't know maybe he's tired?" Leo responded

"No he was acting really weird before we found Draco and the Daimyo's son, like when we were all reunited he hugged Mike and I saying we were young again and _alive_."

"And then he came up to me and was like _and Mikey you have both arms_ I didn't know how to respond to that so I was just like good to see you to Donnie, I think. He was acting really weird."

"When he turned around and saw that Masta' Splinter was in trouble he just froze for a second like he wasn't there ore somethin'" Raph said

"When I was trying to pull you guys back from whatever dimension you were in I saw a little piece of each of yours but for Donnie he was the third one I tried right after you guys and by that point I wasn't paying attention I was to focused on bringing one of you guys back. But I don't know what's wrong we will have to keep an eye on him see if this is a one time thing or it goes on alright" Leo said stating specifically to his brothers

Raph and Mikey nodded

"I'll keep an eye out for him to Leo maybe tomorrow I'll come down with April and she can hang out with him. Maybe even get him to tell her if there is anything wrong"

"Thanks Case, that's a good idea." Raph said and Casey left

"Maybe we should tell Master Splinter? I think he would want to know" Mikey said

Raphael and Leonardo nodded and they all walked to their sensei's room. At first they hesitated go to tell them but this was for Donatello's own good.

"Sensei?" They all said simultaneously

"Yes my sons?" He said opening his eyes and looking at his three sons

"We think there might be something wrong with Donnie. He was acting weird when we were talking to Casey, he was in the corner of the room just standing there with his head down but then I guessed he sensed us looking at him and he went straight into his bedroom and he hasn't come out since" They all said each telling a little bit of the story

Master Splinter stroked his beard "I sensed something off from him earlier also. I shall talk with him later to see if there is anything wrong with him"

"Thank you sensei"

"You are welcome my sons"

After the three turtles left their masters room they signed in relief knowing now that their sensei was involved they could really figure out if something was really wrong with their genius of a brother

"You think Donnie is going to be OK?" Mikey asked

"I'm sure he is Mikey, Master Splinter is going to talk with him and whatever it is we will all help him through it" Leo responded confidently

"I know it weird already down here, like him not in the lab or somethin' it's kinda creepy like somethin's missing" Raph said getting chills up his spine as he talked

"It's getting late let's all head to bed and hopefully tomorrow Master Splinter will talk to Donatello and we can figure out how to help and how to get back to normal. OK?" Leo said

Raph and Mike nodded then all saying goodnight to each other and silently to themselves Donatello too. Tomorrow could be the day the turtles live change better or for worse.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter done I hoped you liked it. I just thought that Donnie would have a really hard time coming back from something so horrible like that. Sorry its such a short chapter hopefully the next one will be a little bit longer  
**

**Please read and review. I dont know when the next chapter will be up I have Fall break this weekend so hopefully I will have a chance to write some then and maybe have the next chapter up by next weekend or earlier  
**

**P.S. If you haven't read my first story please read and review I want to know what you guys think **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey I'm back with the second chapter! And it's a little longer than the last chapter so hopefully you will like it. Thank you all who read and reviewed the first chapter it meant a lot. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

* * *

_"You've been gone over 30 years Donatello" Mikey said to me but it didn't look or sound like Mikey, no not anymore_

_ "30 years? It can't be" I responded hoping this wasn't true_

_ "Can be and is, we thought you were dead, how the shell could you just abandon us like that?" Mikey said kinda yelling at me _

_ "I…I didn't, I'd never abandon you guys, one minute we were all in the lair together the next minute I woke up here. I don't know how" I said to him bring my hand up to my head _

_ "So the turtle with the big brain finally doesn't have all the answers. Who da thunk it?"_

_ Then Mikey said it wasn't safe for us to be out in the open like we were so he told me to follow him. And I did. When we were running to wherever he was taking me I heard a voice above me. I looked up and saw and blimp with the Shredder's face on it. Karai's voice came booming out of know where "Serve the Shredder, he is your lord and master. Serve the Shredder and live" Live? What kind of place is this?_

_Just then Mikey lifted up a grate to the sewers._

_"Where are we going Mikey?"_

_ "I'm taking you to Master Splinter"_

_ "Are Leo and Raph with him?" I asked not expecting the next words to come out of Mikey's mouth _

_ "You kiddin, Leo and Raph aren't with anybody anymore"_

_ I could believe it. I just stood there for a couple of seconds gasping before following Mikey. We ended up on the other side of town getting out of the sewer Mikey started running into the woods and I followed _

_ "What happened to Leo and Raph" I asked him once we stopped _

_ "Let's just say they got into a really big fight along time ago"_

_ We kept on walking and Mikey was telling me how everything fell apart after I disappeared and told me they thought they needed my level head. We stopped again and Mikey pointed forward I saw a piece of wood with Master splinters name on it and his walking stick leaning up against it. He told me he did protecting them. That's when I finally realized this world is a nightmare_

_ After a few minutes with Master Splinter Mikey took me to see April. Se was really happy and told me she knew I would return. Then they told me how the Shredder took over and how they tried to defeat him many times. I told them I had a plan to get rid of the Shredder once and for all but I would need Leo and Raph's help and when they came I was not expecting the sight I saw. Leo and Raph were covered in scars. Raph only had one eye and I was pretty sure Leo was blind. I told them I had a plan to take out the Shredder once and for all and they agreed and was with me all the way._

_ We attacked the Shredder and Karai by surprise. Mikey was the first out of the tunnler followed by Leo and Raph then I came out in the exo-suit. The Shredder threatened our lives saying he would kill us all. Karai then called her legions to attack. I started up the exo-suit and started firing and took out some Karai Legions. _

_ "Donnie, Donnie" I turn around to see Mikey surrounded by legions "I'm….aaaagggghhhh"_

* * *

"NOOOOOO" Donatello yelled sitting up and snapping open his eyes gasping for air. He sat up trying to calm himself down, trying to get his heart rate back to normal. Donnie closed his eyes and slowly breathed in and out a few times. A few seconds later Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Master Splinter came running into his bedroom frantically wondering what was going on.

"My son are you alright we heard you yell" Master Splinter asked

"Yeah I'm fine Sensei. It was just a bad dream"

The three other brothers looked at each other suspiciously not really believing him

"Musta have been some dream for you ta scream like that" Raphael said

"Would you like to talk about it Donatello?" Master Splinter asked

"Um, no thanks Master Splinter I'm ok now"

"Alright my son but remember if you need to talk I am always available"

Donatello nodded and watched his master walk out of his room going back to his own quarters

"Are you sure you're alright Donnie? You can always tell us if something bothering you, you know" Leo told him

"I know Leo, but really it was just a nightmare. I'm fine now, you guys can go back to bed. I'm sorry for waking you guys"

"It's no problem Donnie, I get nightmares sometimes too" Mikey said

"Yeah we know numskull I can her ya when ya scream in the middle of the night." Raph said

Leo glared and Mikey and Raph who shut their mouths knowing they weren't helping with the situation. He turned back to Donnie and put his hand on his shoulder "Alright if you don't need anything we'll go back to bed"

"No I'm fine you guys go ahead. I'll be fine"

"Night Donnie" they all said leaving his room

"Goodnight guys" Donatello said in a whisper still looking at where his brothers just left just to make sure he wasn't dreaming them too. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this from his brothers or his sensei. He went back and forth on if he should tell them or not. He decided if it came up in a conversation on why he was acting like he was, he might have to tell them but right now he would worry about that, he would just forget about what just happened hoping his brothers and his master would too. He closed his eyes slowed his breathing and went back to sleep hoping he wouldn't dream of the horrible world and future he was sent to again.

* * *

**A/N: There is the second chapter I hoped you liked it. I am working on the third chapter so it might be finished sometime this week if I'm not to busy. Please review I love to here your feedback. ****:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woo third chapter. I got it done earlier than expected. I am so glad you guys like the story. Thank you all who favorite, follow and review this story. It means a lot. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own the TMNT**

* * *

Once Leo, Raph and Mikey waked out of Donnie's room Mikey stopped his older brothers.

"You think Donnie's gonna be ok?" he asked

"I'm sure he will be fine Mike. Maybe tomorrow we can talk to him and ask him what the nightmare was about" Leo said putting a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"But I'm not sure if this can go on any longer, or it might just destroy him from the inside out. We have to figure it out and fast."

"Alright so how do we do this? I say lock him in a room with us blocking the door and make him tell us" Raph suggested

"We don't want to scare him or make him mad so I would advise against it" Leo said turning to Raph

"Well what would you suggest o' fearless leader?"

"I wouldn't gang up on him that wouldn't solve a thing" Their voices getting louder

"I'm not saying that I just think that he need a little encouragement"

"Um guys?" Mikey called between his two brothers knowing where his was going

"We can't force him into it Raph"

"Well why not Leo. It helps him and we get answers"

"Guys I don't think….." Mikey tried to but in again but not no response

"It's not the right way to handle the situation."

"Whatever Leo I'm not doing this right now I'm going back to bed." Raph said before storming back into his bedroom

"Hothead" Leonardo mumbled under his breath. He sighed and looked over to Mikey with a sad smile. "We should go back to bed"

Mikey nodded "Alright goodnight" he said then walking back to his own room

Leo watched his youngest brother go back to his room. He sighed one more time and looked back to Donnie's room before walking into his own room and going back to bed

* * *

The next morning you could say was a little awkward. Donnie was the last one up and everyone was at the kitchen table having breakfast before training. They all looked up when he got his regular cup of coffee and then continued to sit down and drink it. He felt them staring at him and he looked up and saw his family looking at him with concerned faces.

He rolled his eyes to himself and took another sip of coffee "It was just a nightmare guys it's not like I'm going to fall apart right in front of you" he said with slight bitterness in his voice and with that he put his mug down, not really caring at this moment if he was done with it or not, and headed to the dojo.

Everyone was surprised at his outburst and watched him leave and go into the dojo. A minute later they could hear him pounding on the punching bag. Master splinter sighed he would have to talk to Donatello but decided it would be wise to wait until training was over.

Once everyone (besides Donatello of course) was done with breakfast they headed into the dojo. Master Splinter went in front of his sons as usual. They all kneeled in front of their sensei waiting for instructions.

"Today we will spar no weapons hand to hand only. Leonardo with Michelangelo and Raphael with Donatello." Master Splinter said "Leonardo and Michelangelo you will go first. Take your positions"

Leonardo and Michelangelo got up and faced each other they bowed to each other then got into a fighting stance with their weapons to the side only their fist were up. Master Splinter called and they began. The spar did not last long as Mikey tried to distract Leo but Leo soon got the upper hand and pinned Mikey down.

After Leo helped Mikey up, Donatello and Raphael took their positions. Once Master Splinter called they just stared going around each other in circles waiting for the other to make the next move. Raphael was getting impatient. He made the first move he moved his arm to punch Donnie but he blocked it. Raph made a few more moves including trying to trip him, but all we dodged. Raphael was getting angry now but nobody saw what he was about to do until it was to late.

Raphael had taken his sais out and pinned Donnie to the floor sais in between both of Don's wrists and sat on his chest so he could not get up.

"What the shell is with ya lately" Raphael yelled in his face but before Donatello could answer their sensei yelled

"Raphael, what is the meaning of this? Did I not say this is a no weapon spar?" he asked his temperamental son

"Yes you did sensei" Raphael responded with his head down looking guilty as Leo pulled him off of their purple masked brother while Mikey released him

"Then what was the meaning of this my son?"

"I don't know I was getting impatient I guess."

Master Splinter shook his head slightly, he saw his second youngest son about to leave the dojo, he decided now that talk he was thinking about would be a good idea right about now.

"Donatello, I would like a word with you, the rest of you may go" he said turning to his other sons.

After a minute making sure his other sons we nowhere near by he looked at Donatello and sat down in front of him.

"Sit my son"

Donatello sat down not making eye contact with his father just rubbing his wrist when they were pinned down earlier.

"Something bothers you greatly my son" he started "We cannot help you if you choose not to tell us what it is. I believe it has something to do with what happened with the time scepter and the war staff does it not?"

"Yes it does sensei" Donatello said just above a whisper "I know I am not acting like myself but I working on it. I am sorry if I have caused any concern but I am not ready to tell you or my brothers what happened with it."

"That is fine Donatello, but remember if you keep this to yourself for to long it can have harmful side effects to you and your brothers."

Donatello nodded "I know sensei, I just need to think about some things before I share"

Splinter nodded understanding

* * *

When the other three turtles stepped out of the dojo they were surprised to see April and Casey coming into the lair.

"Hey guys, we weren't expecting you" Mikey said

"What we can't come down here without an invite?" Casey asked hugging Mikey

"You guys are aloud down here whenever you want, he was just joking" Leo said

"Where's Donnie?" April asked

"He with Masta Splinter havin' a little talk" Raph responded pointing over his shoulder towards the dojo

"Casey told me he wasn't acting like himself. He said all of you we separated and taken to different dimensions"

"Yeah but something about Donnie isn't right"

After a few minutes of taking to each other and watching some TV they noticed Donatello come out of the dojo with Master Splinter behind him.

Donatello's eyes widened "What are you guys doing here?"

Mikey leaned over to Raphael "Didn't we just do this?"

Raphael just rolled his eyes ignoring his orange banded brother

Master Splinter cleared his throat "Your brother would like to tell you all something"

Donatello sighed "I know I've been acting weird for the past few days and I would like to apologize for that, but what I'm about to tell you might be hard to hear"

* * *

**A/N: There third chapter finished and at your request a longer chapter. Next chapter Donatello tells everyone where he was sent and it might get a little emotional for a few of them. Please review I love to hear your comments **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is the long awaited chapter and the longest chapter yet ****:)****. I'm sorry this is so late I was busy last weekend and didn't have much time over the week then I was out of town over the weekend. But here it is the big reveal. It's going to get a little emotional for our purple banded turtle. Hope the wait was worth it so sit back and enjoy. **

**P.S. Thank you all who read and reviewed my last chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or the episode SAINW**

* * *

"First I would like to apologize for acting the way I have. It's just kind of hard to see something like I did and come back from it the same way." Donatello said with some hesitation "So I am sorry in advance to what I'm going to tell you it might be hard to hear"

"It's ok Donnie we will be here for you no matter what" Leo said putting a hand on his shoulder the others nodding knowing everyone had his back

"Yeah dude, what ever it is you can tell us no matter what. It's not like it's gonna change anything"

Donatello gave a small smile Mikey didn't know what he was saying, this could possibly change something but he wouldn't find out until he told them. "I guess I should start from the beginning" he sighed thinking maybe this wasn't such a good idea but it was kind of too late to back out so he decided just to go for it.

"It's ok my son just take your time"

He took a deep breath and started his horrific tale. "The first thing I remember is falling." He started "Then landing on wood. I got up and I was in what looked like our lair, but it wasn't, it was really run down. I was confused I started calling for you guys but you never answered." He stopped here to look at his brothers before continuing.

"I started looking around to see if I could figure out what was going on, that's when I found the tunnler, still in pretty good shape, but it is when I got outside is when the real nightmare started. I was caught in a spotlight from a helicopter that was above me. The yelled at me to drop my weapons and put my hands up. That was before I found the foot symbol on their sleeves. When I pulled out my bo they started shooting"

Everyones eyes went wide when they heard this

"You weren't shot were you?" Raph asked

Donnie shook his head "No but someone came to my rescue. After the foot were gone I really got to see who this person was. I found out it was you, Mikey" he said looking at his brother "But in a lot of ways it wasn't you your voice got deeper, you didn't smile, didn't even laugh it was like the old Mike had disappeared. But the one way that made you different was that you had no left arm" Donnie said slowly

Mikey gulped and rubbed his arm absentmindedly

"You told me I had been gone for 30 years. I told him what had happened I don't think he really believed me. He told me it wasn't safe for us to be so out in the open so I followed him to a sewer drain. I asked him where he was taking me and he said to Master Splinter." Donnie looked at his Sensei "While we were going where ever he was taking me I asked him where you two were" he said gesturing to Leonardo and Raphael "Mike told me you guys weren't with anyone anymore and said you got into a huge fight a long time ago."

"When we were walking and running everywhere I heard Karai's voice above mine saying _serve the Shredder_ and _the Shredder is always watching _but I couldn't really think because all of the sudden I just started fading in and out"

"Hey that happened to me too" Mikey cut in

Raphael nodded in agreement

"It only lasted a few seconds" he started again "then I continued to follow Mike. We stopped in the middle of Central Park and.."

Donatello stopped there knowing he was going to have to tell them what he saw next, but wondering if he could. He closed his eyes trying to stop the tears from coming. After a minute he continued

"He…you died Master Splinter and he took me to your grave." Donatello let the tears take over. Everyone else was speechless. Donatello's brothers kept looking back and fourth between their father, who was staring at his crying son wondering what else had happened, and their brother who was now crying silently.

Donatello rubbed his eyes tears still running down his face. "He said you died protecting the rest of them in a battle against the Shredder." He said gesturing to his brothers. "I learned that the Shredder was responsible for all that happened and that he know controlled this future. I told him I had a plan to take the Shredder down once and for all." Donatello said the last part coming out louder and more forceful, with his face prominent with wrinkles on his forehead. "But we would need Leo and Raph. Mikey said it was a tall order to fill not knowing if they would come"

"Future Mike then took me to see April who was sort of resistance leader. She was really glad to see me thinking I was that times Donatello. I didn't see Casey with her so I asked where he was, and I found out he was dead also." He paused to look at his shaggy haired friend who gulped before continuing.

"Hun and Stockman were also on the resistance, but they were fused together, and were confined to a wheelchair. Stockman said it was a punishment from the Shredder"

"I had that time's April contact their Leo and Raph and set up a meeting. When they finally came I had to break them up. They were much worse then Mike was. Raph only had one eye, and Leo was heavily scarred and I'm pretty sure he was also blind." Donatello said looking at his two older brothers

Leo's eyes widened _blind? I was blind_. He and Raph looked at each other both thinking the same thing _what kind of future is this? And why the shell was Don sent there _

"I told them my plan to take out the Shredder and told them we could do it. You guys shook hands and agreed to work together. We then started setting it up. During this I was building an exo-suit made from one of the Karai Legion bots and re-wiring the tunnler that I got from the lair to take out the Shredder once and for all." Do explained

"The next day we were ready. We attacked foot headquarters and the shredder was there waiting. He was like a mega Shredder or something." Donatello said "He told us the fight was 30 years over due and told us he would put an end to our lives."

Closing his eyes and trying to swallow the lump in his throat Donnie kept playing the scenes over and over again in his head waiting for this moment and trying to word it right without getting to upset.

"Karai sent out her legions first to attack us. She ordered them to destroy us. When they were coming near mean I quickly shot them with the exo-suit lasers. It was then when April jumped out of the tunnler and was helping out. Stockman and Hun came out next even though I gave them explicit instructions to stay in the tunnler." He said shaking his head in disappointment.

"They were the _first_ casualty. Hun tried to go back to the Shredder and Stockman just came along for the ride. The Shredder stepped on them and they were gone within an instant." The others couldn't believe their ears, this Shredder was more ruthless than the one they fought.

"While I was getting ready to take down the Shredder, my future brothers were keeping the Karai legions away. I don't know exactly what happened next but I heard Mikey call my name and I turned around and saw him surrounded by the legion bots. I heard him scream then saw him laying on the floor eyes closed not moving or getting up." He was starting to cry again not trusting himself to look up at his family or his brothers, afraid he might loose it completely.

"I screamed at the Shredder telling him he would pay. Even if it was the last thing I did. I started rapidly shooting him with the exo-suit, they all made a wall of smoke so I couldn't see him. All of the sudden his metallic clawed arm shot out of the smoke and grabbed me and lifted me up. He was not impressed and he thought that was all we had and called us pathetic. He dropped me on the floor then kicked me across the room."

Everyone gasped. He was quiet for a minute and everyone was surprise on what he spoke next.

"It was Leo who went next." Donatello said softly "He was defeated the real Karai, she slashed him across his shell when he turned around to defeat a legion."

"From what I saw Raphael tried to get revenge on Karai. But he too was defeated." He said more tears coming down his face than earlier on "After Raphael went down April the took care of Karai ending her once and for all"

Casey, the three turtles and their master looked at the redhead who had her eyes wide looking at the purple banded turtle who still had his head down trying to hide the obvious tears.

"The Shredder watched me get up from where he kicked me to. An arm from my exo-suit was destroyed and fell off. He was laughing at me and told me I was the last of my kind. I secretly looked at the tunnler that I was standing in front of not know what the Shredder had coming. I let him come to me, when he was telling his speech about he was going o end me I told him he always claimed victory before he actually won. I told him this whole thing, this attack, was to get him into position so I could chain him up to the tunnler and get it running. I jumped put of the exo-suit just in time before the Shredder got shredded."

"I was done, the shredder was no more." Donatello sighed "But at a grave price. I got all of you killed" He said getting up from where he was sitting and walked out of the room and into his own leaving everyone watching him leave, speechless.

* * *

**A/N: [sighed] finally done. Sorry this was so late. Hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker I'm not as busy this week as last. Please review.**


End file.
